tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathsaurus Investigates with His Cannon
Log Title: Deathsaurus Investigates with His Cannon Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Harmonex Date: July 26, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: With Soundwave and Imager missing, Deathsaurus goes looking for answers. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:10:41 on Friday, 26 July 2019.' Deathsaurus has decided to make his presence known in Harmonex and it doesn't look like he's here on peaceful intentions. He stares at the field protecting it, all four of his optics narroed in barely restrained anger. Maybe its time he unleashed some of his fury on something. Like that field. He has something under his wing today. A full body rifle, slung over one shoulder. He attaches the rifle to ports on his chest, apparently powering it from his on spark. The rifle- his notorious livin metal destroying cannon hums to life. Luckily for most it takes a while- and most of his attentions- to power up the thing. In a stunning coincidence like something out of a conveniently plotted cartoon, Delusion happens to be out flying patrol today. Whatever Deathsaurus may be, he is certainly not small. Dominicon Delusion says, "That looks a lot like Deathsaurus, aiming a gun at Harmonex." Delusion shifts angles for a faster approach to the singing city. Discretion dips down out of the sky a little above and behind the Su-57 tracking along the same course. Dominicon Discretion says, "Oh good, just what we needed." Deathsaurus is most certainly not small, especially when hes up to no good and being all threatening about it verbally. He looks up when he sees the approaching Dominicons. "What are you doing here?" he asks. Delusion dips around, transforming to robot mode to hover. "We regularly patrol this way to make sure nothing harms the city," she says. "What are you doing here?" The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Dominicon Knightmare says, "In transit to Harmoux. Be there shortly." Discretion circles above Delusion and the city; watching and waiting. Deathsaurus aims the gun at the forcefield. "Get out of here. Im working." he snarls. Delusion quirks an optic ridge and draws her whip. "Really? Just shoot the shield? Why do mechs always think with their cannons?" A faint crackle of electricity hums in the air around the X-29's wings, slowly building in intensity as Discretion see's Delusion pull out a weapon. Deathsaurus grunts "And why not? Its in my way." apparantly he has some aggression to get out. "If I were you, I would get out of my way. I am in no mood to deal with it." his wings start to glow brightly, energy pulsing directly. Knightmare approaches the area at a restrained pace, the Dominicon leader unsure of the current situation as she finally draws near to Harmonex. Delusion sighs. "I'm not about to allow you to threaten the city of Harmonex. I know full well that you can power through that shield.. and likely the buildings and crystals behind it." She flicks her whip, making the heads crack, then dives closer. >> Delusion misses Deathsaurus with Disarm. << Discretion rolls and dives towards the Decepticon. The electricity on her wings arcing and sparking dangerously before it gets released in a wave towards Deathsaurus just before she pull her nose up into a climb. >> Discretion misses Deathsaurus with Electricity-Surge . << Deathsaurus narrows his optics as both jets attack "You have decided you would rather be my enemy then my ally. So be it. Dominicons. Know the choice you have made by attcking me. Know you have chosen your fate and that of the city you protect. I need in that shield. You will not stop me." with that, he actually puts aay hi living metal destoying cannon. Odd. Instead he takes out a stanard laser rifle. And fires on Delusion first. >> Deathsaurus misses Delusion with Laser . << Delusion darts to the side, agile in the air as she is on the ground. "There are other ways through a shield than just shooting it. Is that really the best you can come up with?" She darts in for a quick snap of the whip at Deathsaurus' feet, as if to get him to move back from the city. >> Delusion strikes Deathsaurus with Whip. << Discretion transforms and pulls out her sniper rifle. "You idiot, you know you could always ask for the information instead of going with brute force. We're not the ones who decided to start a conflict because we couldn't be bothered to use more than a cannon to think with!" With that said she brings the weapon to bear on Deathsaurus and pulls the trigger, but neither a laser or physical projectil issues forth. Instead a bolt of lighting breaks the silence and streaks out. The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. >> Discretion misses Deathsaurus with Sniper Rifle . << Knightmare enters the battle in a way tht seems to be rather standard for her.. by dropping in from below after having circled around and landing inbetween Deathasaurus and the shield, mace and shield fully deployed. "It seems you have made that choice for yourself, Deathsaurus.. if you had spoken first perhaps something could of been made to happen. But now you threaten both the city under our watch.. and now my Daughters." A beam of light lances from one of her bracers as she raises and points it towards the Decepticon lacky. >> Knightmare misses Deathsaurus with Laser . << Deathsaurus grunts. "It is the quickest method I know of and most efficient." He says, bringing up his laser to fire at Discretion again. "You know it is not the best I can do. You know my full fury would destroy all of you." he says. "If you know of a better ay through the shield then use it. I did not come here to fight. But if you want it to come to that, I can oblige. Remember. You fired first. You started this. I would have happily discussed things." he shakes his head. "If your Daughters fire on me they bring it on themselves.." He fires on Discretion this time, keeping to low level attacks. At least the large weapon has been put away. Maybe a part of him is still open for negotiation. >> Deathsaurus misses Discretion with Laser . << Delusion rolls her optics even as she keeps her whip moving. "It's not like you thought to ever ask. No, it's stomp on over to shoot the thing, then complain that nobody told you there might be other ways to do things. Honestly, I know you've only been around a few hundred megacycles, but that should have been enough to learn a few tactics." Discretion "sidesteps" the laser coming at her and lifts higher into the sky. Her weapon still trained on Deathsaurus, but her finger moves just above and to the side of the trigger. Deathsaurus doesn't fire back this time. He puts the laser away when the others stop attacking. "Ell then. What other solutions do you have. This as the oone I had at my disposal. I did not think to ask you. But now that you are here...maybe we can discuss this instead of threatening each other.. If you can lower it, then do so. I nee to get some reaings. I take it you don't know what happened to the statues.." Knightmare is quiet for the moment, holding back her own attack as she remains between the shield and the Decepticon who is starting to make her consider he might be more a pain in the aft then Starscream. She is also oh so slighty pissed at the attacks on her Daughters so lets them do the talking for this moment as her version would involve either her mace or shield. Delusion shrugs. "They were here, and now they're not. As the removal did nothing to damage the city, we hadn't looked into it." She looks over at Discretion. Discretion finally lowers the rifle and nods. "They were here, and now they're not. The shield was opened per it's normal setting, so nothing unusual in that sense." Deathsaurus taps his claws against his rifle but does not raise it. "So tell me. How do we get into this shield." his wors are terse an short, as his ell-knon temper is barely controlled tonight. Delusion shakes her head. "One Autobot signature, one Decepticon signature. Simple enough. All you'd have to go is go grab an Autobot with a working transponder, bring them with you." Discretion offers, "You know, you could also take readings -outside- the shield too. It's not like whoever took them went straight through it with no pause." Deathsaurus nods "Whoever did it found a way in without the transponders." He says as he takes out his scanner. He decides to just scan round the shield. "Well there is that ay too. Do you really think its a good idea to tell me what to do when Im....like this?" well hes not firing on anything at least anymore. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Discretion, then looks back at Deathsaurus. "You're not the -first- overeager Decepticon we've ever faced down," she points out. Deathsaurus grabs his temples with his free hand. "They've had months to resolve this." Discretion shrugs at Deathsaurus and Delusion and offers no further explanation. Delusion shrugs, too. "We've been keeping our noses out of it because it didn't threaten anything we were protecting. Also, nobody asked us to help either." She twitches her whip and it coils at her side, though her hand is still on the handle. Knightmare finally calms down a bit, a flick of her hands sending both shield and mace back into thier storage places and crosses her arms while waiting. Deathsaurus pauses. "And here you are proteting it." he says. "I suppose I owe your knd an apology. Especially if I ant to work on what I was trying to ork on in Valvolux. Peace..is a new state of mind for me and one very hard to keep to." He admits. "My current company does not help." Discretion stows her rifle away. "If you mean the Decepticons; that's a gross understatement." Delusion nods agreement with Discretion. "So. Care to start again?" Deathsaurus grunts. "Indeed." he runs the scans "I somehow doubt this is going to help. I need to find the to who witnessed it." He says. "Yes. I am ready to start again if you are" h e says, almost distracted. Knightmare remains quiet. Delusion floats in the air, tipping back and folding her arms as if leaning against the shield as she watches Deathsaurus work. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Discretion watches both Delusion and Deathsaurus from her higher vantage point. Deathsaurus takes scans of the area. "You'd think if they want them back so bad, I wouldnt be the only one working on this." Delusion shrugs. "Maybe they don't. Violently angry and infected? Better to leave them someplace where it's somebody else's problem." Discretion says, "I mean, they aren't really going amywhere on their own either..." Deathsaurus nods "I for obvious reasons ant to return our spymaster to Decepticon hands." he says. "I care not what happens to the refueler." he says. "And whoever has them must have them for a purpose." Delusion shrugs again. "So long as you're not going around shooting at things, you're free to inspect the grounds like anybody else. There are plenty of reasons why somebody might want them, and plenty of reasons why somebody might want to just get rid of them." Deathsaurus powers his weapons down. "That is true on both ends. I suppose the perpetrators will show themselves." Discretion drifts down some. "They've gotten away with the statues. Why do you think tht they would advertise the fact that they have them? It would only make them an immediate target." Deathsaurus pauses "There has to be a reason they have them. They have to ant to do something with them. I suppose the best way to handle this is to find the witnesses." Delusion nods. "A reasonable assumption, at least." She looks over at Discretion and smirks. "There's always the visitor logs, too." Deathsaurus pauses. "Visitor logs. You know a lot about the city dont you. And are quick to defend it. Theres a lot I dont know about this isnt there?" Discretion says, "We mostly just call them that. It's not as if anyone actually signs in." Deathsaurus sighs "Allright. Where is this log. Maybe for some weird reason . This person logged in." Delusion chuckles. "Well, before you arrived, Harmonex was under a truce. Soundwave didn't want it destroyed, and neither did Imager. They both love music. Knightmare actually lived in Harmonex, when it first existed. So she also wanted to protect the crystals. Several of us worked on the city's defenses." Discretion says, "It's on our systems." Deathsaurus looks around. "Music. Its a dead zone other then the crystals. Perhaps...there is something to them." he shakes his head. "This is madness. But madness my lord is intereted in." He says. "What would you want in exchange for these logs?" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Discretion. "What, pull up the relevant section in return for a favor to be called in later?" Discretion taps her chin in consideration, "I could probably find them correct information for something of that nature." Deathsaurus pauses. "The size of the favor would be equivilant to how helpful the information is. I trust you to be more efficient then the others I put in charge of this. Bouts of violence withstanding, my words are honorable." Delusion snorts. "Not 'in charge'. We're not doing your investigation for you. We'd just be turning over the evidence we have at hand that you don't. Verification is up to you." Deathsaurus nods "Of course.. I didn't say you'd be in charge. I just trust you to come up wiht more information then those who supposedly are the optics and audials of this so called Empire." Deathsaurus adds "I call off all threats to Valvolux. Those were unnecessary words brought in anger. Same as Harmonex." Discretion smirks, "I would propose we decide on what an equivakent exchange in terms of a favor would be now. We can't be held responsible if the trail goes cold due to factors outside our control." Deathsaurus returns the smirk. "Of course. What sort of favor woul you want from me? I'll tell you the information I'd need for it." Delusion shakes her head. "If I had an exact favor in mind, I wouldn't have asked for a favor. I'd have just named the price." Deathsaurus rephrases. "What level favor are we going for?" Discretion says, "You are otherwise stalled in your investigation into the capture and removal of Soundwave, and we have infomration that could give you one or more leads to pick up the trail again..." Delusion nods. "Simple intelligence. I'm sure that if there's an opportunity, and we needed to ask.." Deathsaurus nods "Sold." he says. "Simple intelligence it is." he says. Discretion takes a moment to retrieve a pair of datapads. She taps some commands on one and, when she's satisfied, she copies the information onto the spare. The femme floats down and hands the second pad to Delusion even as the first is slipped back away. Delusion accepts the spare datapad and descends the rest of the way down to Deathsaurus, offering it over. Deathsaurus takes the pad. "It's a pleasure doing business with you. I hope this transgression does not hinder our possible alliances." Delusion smirks. "Well, that's mostly up to Knightmare. And she does sometime keep grudges. But keep a cool head in the future, and I suspect things will go better." Discretion says, "I do recall you wanted to discuss the possibility of an embassy as well. As Delusion said, just mind yourself and things should improve." Deathsaurus pauses. I will need to speak with you soon. If the embasy thing is still a possibility. I almost ruined that tonight. I thought perhaps you had forgotten about it and moved on. I am glad to see you have not. I chose non-aggresion over peace through tyranny tonight. I hope I did not make the wrong decision." Delusion nods. "We'll keep watch while you finish your investigations here," she says. "Best to avoid a fight if possible." Deathsaurus nods "Of course. I will continue investigationsa s well as I can from this side of the acursed shield." Deathsaurus sends a radio transmission. Log session ending at 01:06:59 on Saturday, 27 July 2019.